Don't Leave Me
by StopAnimalAbuse78
Summary: Alice Brandon is the daughter of the richest people in the state. Jasper is the Mafia bosses brother. When Alice runs away to find the life she never had, Jasper is ordered to kidnap her.... AH
1. Preface

**Hey guys!! This is my first story!! So please review, my parents and "friends" don't pay attention to me, so you people are my last resort. Please???? ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. FAN_fiction. It means, FICTION WRITTEN BY _FANS_  
**

**PREFACE!**

My breath came into wild gasps and my heart thudded against my chest. I tried to push my legs faster, but they only slowed from the lack of sleep. My hair blew in my eyes, making it harder for me to see as I ran though the night. My only thought was:

He's following me.

**Sorry it's short! But it's only the preface..... I have the first chapter up later today!!! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!! o.m.g. Does anyone else get annoyed by all these random pop- ups?!?!!?! **


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEEYYYY I'm back!!! and kept my promise! Here's the first chapter in the same day! yay!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Song of the chapter = Mixed up, by Hannah Montana**

"Alice!! Get your butt down here!" My mother, Renee, screamed from below. I looked down from the tree branch I was sitting on. I didn't want to get down, but I knew better then to argue with Renee. I carefully stood up from my perch and jumped down.

"Alice!" Renee screamed again. I bent my knees as I landed and fell forward and threw my arms out in front of me to catch myself. I rocked back on my heels and stood up. My smile disappeared as I saw the scrawl on Renee's face. "How many times do I have to tell you, Don't climb the tree's!"

"I know, I know, but, I was board, and...uh...." I tried to think of an excuse as she lead me inside.

" I don't give a care. Now go practice!" She said a pointed up the stairs, to my room. I sighed and stormed to my room. Fine. I grabbed the script off my dresser and started reading over it. I didn't understand why it was so important to my mom that I follow in her footsteps and be an actress like her. I mean, sure, I was good at acting, and it was a little fun, but I didn't want to be even more famous then I already was. Come to think of it, I didn't want to be famous at all, really. Just a normal teenage girl.

I threw the script down on my bed and grabbed my stuffed Panda bear, Cookie. Cookie was about the size of a small child, but light and easy to carry. Under Cookie's left arm there was a small hole that I used to put the key to my journal into. I had had Cookie ever since I was three years old, and he had been my best friend ever since.

"What do I do?" I sobbed into his white and black fur. He didn't answer. Suddenly, an idea came into my head. The answer was simple.

Runaway.

It was perfect! I could run somewhere where nobody would know who I was. Somewhere where I could be a normal girl. I could remember back to when My body guard, Jared taught me survival skills in case I was ever to get lost. I would be fine on my own.

I walked over and took down my Rocky backpack and stuffed a few outfits into it. Now for the needs. I crept down into the kitchen and threw a few energy bars and two apples along with one bottle of water. Okay, lets see, I had clothes, Food, and Water. I didn't really need anything else.

**Jasper's P.O.V.  
**

I took my seat at the table and waited for my oldest brother, Sam, to start speaking. I glanced at my other brother's faces. Edward's face was blank, but a tiny bit of worry in his eyes. Maybe he knew what this meeting was for. Emmett was giving Paul a disapproving look, and Paul had a smile plastered on his face, his eyes far away.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Whats going on?" I asked. This was the first meeting I'd been too, and it was obsessive that Everyone else already knew what the plan was. Edward's eyes looked cautious, And I could tell he didn't agree of what our brothers were doing. He took a deep breath.

" You asked for it. You know Alice Brandon? Of course you do, everyone knows her. Sam wants to hold her for ransom." He finished quickly and looked in the other direction. Wait... Did he mean that we were going to kidnap a innocent 15 year old girl? Wonderful.

" Okay!" Sam started. Everyone straighten up and looked towards him. "Well, Jacob just got back and reported that Alice will be leaving tonight. That's when We'll take her. Anyone have questions? No? Okay. Emmett, come up with something to put Alice Brandon to sleep, Paul, set up the room in which she will be kept in, and Edward, get transportation ready. Dimessed."

**Alice's P.O.V. **

The clock hand landed on one A.M. I threw my backpack on my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I was dressed in a light brown skirt and a orange tank top, with ballet flats. ( **A/N ** picture on my profile!) My hair was braided on either side of my head. I walked over and opened my window. A gust of warm air blow in as I climbed out. I slammed the window shut, and smiled. I was finally leaving.

*** one hour later****

My eye lids dropped, but I forced them back open. I had been wondering around for about an hour now, and had no idea where I was. But I still had no intention of going back. I looked behind me, and did a double take. Was someone following me? I started walking a little faster, and so did They. _Not good!!!!!!!_ A voice in my head screamed. I tried telling myself he was probably just going home from work, But panic suddenly flooded my body, And I took off running. I turned right, into an old ally way, hoping to hide in the dark, but instead I slammed into a body. Arms wrapped around my chest and I let out a piercing scream. He cut my scream off by shoving his hand over my mouth. I brought my heel up and kneed him in between his legs. He groaned and fell over. Again, I started running as fast as I could, but then I realized something.

I was in a dead end.

Turning back around, I saw that Three other guys were in front of me. They sprang into action. One of them Grabbed my waist, and held me still. Another one made sure my mouth was covered and the other one ran to get something from a car. A car. NO! I begun kicking my feet as much as I could, and tried to pry my arms out of his steel grip. No such luck. The one who came back was carrying a wet rag.

Chloroform.

He shoved the rag into my face, and kept it there. I refused to breath in, and held my breath. But I knew that They had a needle on hand in case I held my breath and put my acting skills to the test. I moved my stomach up and down, pretending to breath. I made sure that my struggles weakened , and forced myself to stop fighting and fall limp in their arms. I let my head roll back was they carried me to the car, and let my feet swing, as if I really was asleep. They fell for it.

Someone pushed me into the car. And started to drive.

**Did you like???? I did! Please review, please please please!!!!!!!! oh, and by the way, THis story is all human. ANd here are the ages:**

**SAm: 23**

**Paul: 21 **

**Emmett: 20**

**Edward: 19 1/2**

**Jasper: 18**

**Bella: 15  
**


	3. MUST READ!

_**MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!**_

**WOW!!!!! okay, IM SO SO FREAKIN SORRY, THERE WERE TONS OF MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AND WHEN I WAS LISTING THE AGES, I GOT BELLA AND ALICE CONFUSED. **_**ALICE IS 15. **_**AND THE PICTURES ARE ACUALLY ON MY PROFILE NOW. SORRY FOR LYING ABOUT THAT, HEHE I DIDNT MEAN TOO. **

**IF ANYONE STILL HAS ANY QUESTION, REVIEW OR P.M. ME. I WILL HAPPLIY ANSWER ALL QUESTION. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW..... THIS STORY HAS ALREADY GOTTEN OVER 100 HITS, AND ONLY 2 REVIEWS? COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!!! JUST ONE WORD, EVEN. =) **

**I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER TODAY. =)=)=)=)=)=)=) AND THIS ONE WONT BE SO CONFUSING... **


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is really short. I'll do my best to update tomorrow morning. Review!**

I would have opened my eyes, to try and sneak a peak out the window, but I could tell that I was in the middle seat, with a guy one both sides of me. Damn. I was slumped down in the seat, so I was able to keep my head against my seat. In some ways, I wished I had breathed in the chloroform, so That I didn't have to force myself to act asleep. I wanted so freaking badly to just punch one of them. But I knew I had to stay awake. I was not letting these stupid men win.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Lucky me. Paul and me got stuck riding in the back with the girl while Sam and Emmett sat up front. The girl sat in between us, while Sam and Emmett were engaged in their own conversion. I looked out the window, but couldn't see anything because it was so dark outside. I felt a small poke on my arm and saw Paul slightly nod towards the girl. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She was slumped in her seat, in a deep sleep. I didn't get what Paul was trying to tell me. I looked back towards him and saw he had a wicked grin on his face.

That can't be good.

He slowly pulled out a pocket knife and held it to the girl's neck. He put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quite. My eyes grew wide. It wasn't that I feared for the girl, but because we needed her for the money. It wouldn't work if she was dead!

"Stop!!!!" I screamed at him. Everything happened quickly then. The car swerved off the rode, and Paul twitched in surprise, causing the knife to press into the girls neck. Suddenly, Her eyes flew open and she screamed. Of course, she was supposed to be completely knocked out. Sam reached back and slapped her across the face. Sam's face was full of anger. Everyone froze, staring at her in shock. She broke it by doing the worse thing possible.

She punched him square in the face.

"Emmett and Jasper?" Sam said though clenched teeth. " Take the girl. You'll have to walk the rest of the way. Leave." He ordered. Staring at the girl the whole time. I quickly grabbed her upper arm and shoved her out of the car. I didn't want to stick around to find out what Sam would do to Paul.

As soon as we were out, Sam turned and drove the opposite way he was supposed to be going. Oh well. I looked up at Emmett, who was giving the girl a death glare. She had to literally look up to meet his eyes. She seemed to be giving him the death glare back. She smirked. Was she changeling him?! This had had to be the stupidest kid I'd _ever _seen.

**Yup. Alice is being stupid all right. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please. **


End file.
